Large off-highway machines, such as mining trucks, are known to employ electric drive propulsion systems to propel or retard the machine. Typically, an electric drive propulsion system includes an alternator, or other electrical power generator, driven by an internal combustion engine. The alternator, in turn, supplies electrical power to one or more electric drive motors connected to wheels of the machine. Oftentimes, the electric drive motor, along with other components, such as, for example, a final drive assembly and a wheel assembly, are mounted on an axle of the machine as a unitized structure. However, given the extreme size and weight of these large components, servicing may prove difficult. For example, removal of one component, such as, for example, the final drive assembly, may require removal of the entire unitized structure.
A preferred arrangement for the electric drive propulsion systems may include the electric drive motors mounted independently from the final drive assembly, and other wheel components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,940 teaches a motorized wheel arrangement having an electric drive motor and a transmission mounted on opposite ends of a wheel frame. This arrangement may be preferred, at least for serviceability reasons; however, proper sealing between the components may provide a challenge. Therefore, it should be appreciated that a continuing need exists for electric drive propulsion systems, especially for large off-highway machines, having efficient designs and improved serviceability.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.